The present disclosure is related to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
There has been known light emitting devices in which lateral surfaces of a light emitting element are covered with a reflecting member instead of providing a housing to house a light emitting element (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-227470). In those light emitting devices, a fillet is arranged between a light emitting element and a reflecting member so that light emitted from a lateral surface of the light emitting element is reflected by an interface between the light emitting element and the reflecting member, and through the fillet, extracted to a light emitting surface side of the light emitting device, to improve light extraction efficiency of the device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-227470 discloses a method of manufacturing a light emitting device in which an adhesive is applied on a surface of a fluorescent material sheet and a light emitting element is arranged on it. The adhesive wet-spreads on the surface of the fluorescent material sheet and lateral surfaces of the light emitting element and forms a fillet after curing. In order to limit the area of the adhesive to wet-spread on the fluorescent material sheet, a dam member can be disposed on the surface of the fluorescent material sheet before applying the adhesive (paragraphs [0039] to [0043] and FIG. 7 to FIG. 8E in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-227470). The dam member is formed of a silicone resin or the like which is disposed on the surface of the fluorescent material sheet by using a printing method.